1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing devices and services and, more particularly, to systems and methods for configuring a test setup for devices and services under test.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, after a device (e.g., a communication device) or service (e.g., electronic commerce websites, or services provided by internet service providers) is designed or installed, the device or service needs to be tested, and a test tool (e.g., internet protocol (IP) telephony testing systems, optical fiber emulators, data link simulators, etc.) may be used to test the device or service. Typical features of the device or service that can be tested include reliability, stability, recoverability, performance, etc.
To setup a test, a user needs to configure the test tool (e.g., specifying what ports to use) and define the test details (e.g., traffic to be generated). One method to configure the test tool is through the use of specialized test software. Essentially, the test software exercises the device or service by sending traffic and taking actions based on the user's test configurations. FIG. 1A shows a conventional interface provided by the test software that allows the user to configure the test tool. As shown in FIG. 1A, the user may define sub-configuration parameter (e.g., subnet description, network/netmask, internet protocol (IP) address range, etc.) to configure a sub-network. To define the values of the sub-configuration parameters, the user may manually input the values. Alternatively, the user may reuse sub-configuration parameter values that were previously defined and saved in a sub-configuration file. To reuse sub-configuration parameter values, the user chooses the name of the sub-configuration file from the interface. Subsequently, the sub-configuration file is loaded and the sub-configuration parameter values stored in the sub-configuration file are populated into the interface.
The disadvantage with using named sub-configuration files is that the user often has problems recalling and recognizing what sub-configuration parameters and associated sub-configuration parameter values are stored in the sub-configuration file based on the name of the sub-configuration file. The user can assign any name to the sub-configuration file and, as a result, the name of the sub-configuration file is often not organized. For example, FIGS. 1A and 1B show some exemplary names 110 of sub-configuration files, such as “Bandwidth_User,” “OpenConns_User0,” “RTSP_User,” “if0_Bandwidth,” “if0_RTSP,” etc. The names 110 are difficult to understand because they are abbreviated and not organized in any manner. Such cryptic and unorganized names are confusing and, as the user's memory fades over time, the names become less meaningful.
Additionally, more than one user may create sub-configuration files. As a result, different users may assign different names to sub-configuration files with identical sub-configuration parameters and associated sub-configuration parameter values. The repetition of sub-configuration files with the same content adds to the number of stored sub-configuration files, and a large number of sub-configuration files only makes the identification of sub-configuration files more difficult.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide systems, methods, and user interfaces that make the test setup of devices easier and more efficient for the user.